Where you have a heart, I am hollow
by I.am.Hollow
Summary: A oneshots collection on Nurarihyon and Youhime's married life. The title basically refers to the Sodaisho. Him having no heart since Hagoromo Gitsune ripped it off and ate it. But everyone knows he isnt heartless and is more humane than anyone else, even if he's a youkai for that matter.
1. Glucose Overload

**Glucose Overload**

* * *

The lady of the household woke up to his empty side of the bed. Judging by the cold spot of the fabric, he had been up and gone for sometime now.

She rose and tidied up. She changed and fixed her robe and tightened her sash. She slid open the shoji doors and walked silently down the hall. She passed by the giant Sakura tree on the backyard, its pink petals swaying with the brush of morning wind.

It was the only tree up the hill, where the Nura mansion sat, that stays in full-bloom the whole year. Passerbys find it odd and mysterious, but then again, odd and mysterious are the norm in this household.

She met with the other residents roaming about, doing their respective early morning routines.

But it was a certain, tall and white haired yokai that she was looking for.

A knowing smile formed in her lips as she passed by the kitchen. The smell and aroma of freshly brewed tea wafted in the air as she neared the door.

She slid open the paper door revealing the man she was just looking for.

Nurarihyon was there sitting in a stool. Munching on a tray of saccharine goodness, in this time of day.

She giggled. Her husband may be the scariest man in the land, in this time and period, in this era, but he was a kid when it comes to sweets.

"Good morning!" She beamed a smile as she stood beside him.

He replied a muffled "Morning!" as he sipped from his cup of tea.

He put down the ceramic cup and guided her to sit in his lap.

"Ooooh...cupcakes!" She took the icing on top of one and was about to put it into her mouth when he took her finger and licked it himself.

Caught off-guard she turned red. Nurarihyon only smirked knowing full well his effects on her.

"Hey! That was mine!" Recovering from her embarrasment she chided.

"No. You just got back from the dentist. Didnt think you'd forget already."

She winced remembering the painstaking experience.

" Oh I know. You can have the icing so I could eat the cupcake."

She picks up one cupcake, swiped the whole sugary fluff on top and pointed her finger towards his mouth.

"You're not getting away with this that easily."

But he obliged anyways. He started with licking her fingers and slowly sucked all the while wearing that sexual expression on his face, the very same look he gives her whenever he makes love to her.

"Stop that."

"Stop what?"

"You know what!" She couldnt bring herself to say it blatantly, after all she was a proper lady, a princess if she didnt forget.

She stood up and walked away. Careful not to throw him a backward glance so he wouldnt see her flustered face.

He remembered the first time they mated and and the words she uttered when he entered her, _'You're burning me.'_

Nurarihyon followed her, planning to placate his wife. "I was just jesting." She continued to walk though, increasing her pace. "Come on sweetheart."

But she still didn't listen. She was heading straight to their bedroom door and clearly she'd be locking herself away for the rest of the day.

This was a foul move, but he knew just what to do.

Yohime has her hand on the door's handle and was about to pry it open when she heard the familiar click.

She forgot everything she was taught about decorum and being a proper lady when she picked up her skirt and marched right up to her husband's side.

She could see the smirk he was wearing knowing well he won this battle, but she could care less.

Nurarihyon could have guffawed if not for the killer glare his darling wife sported.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to smoke?" She took the unlit cigar he had and stomped on it.

She already hid the pipe he stole from her father that fateful night the youkai spirited her away from the castle. The memory of their first meeting would have usually brought a smile on her face but she was aghast.

"That was expensive you know?" The Lord of Pandemonium woefully looked at the floor where the butt now laid crushed under the princess' sole. He noticed she was barefoot.

"I dont care." She stomped off again.

"And how many times do I have to tell you not to walk around without slippers?"

"That is none of your business." She intoned in an authoritative voice, worthy of her title.

The royalty stopped at her tracks when she felt a very dark aura emmanate from him. She looked back and saw that dark clouds disrupting parts of his body had appeared.

Nurarihyon's face turned grim. Silence befell them. Yohime somehow felt unease. She was always scared of this side of his personality, because she couldnt read his mind.

When she locked gazes with him she froze realizing the white of his eyes had turned completely black, making the amber of his irises stand out even more. This isnt her playful, mischievous husband, this is the yokai everyone bows down to. The yokai who defeated Hagoromo gitsune at Kyoto. This was the Lord of the Pandemonium. And he was angry.

Before she could make sense of what was happening, she found herself lifted off the floor she stood on, passed by the familiar woodwork of their bedroom door, and seated at the foot of the bed in less than a second.

"It is my business." His tone cold. But she could hear concern in his voice.

She raised her head to meet his gaze. This time, her fear gone. He seated himself in the floor infront of her.

"You could have hurt yourself." Nurarihyon raised one of her foot at the level of his face.

Yohime remembered the panic in his eyes and the worried expression her husband wore the last time she hurt and bleed herself running barefoot.

Somehow, getting in any sort of danger provokes the over-protective side of the youkai lord, even if the danger's from herself.

Even though she could heal others, she couldnt actually heal herself. So it enrages him when she's carefree and careless and when he couldnt protect her.

"I'll be careful." Nurarihyon raised his head, his eyes back to their normal shade. "I promise."

The sincerity in her voice seemed to have soothed his anger, for his face softened. He caressed softly the foot he held.

"You're at it again!" Her fair complexion going a shade red.

"What?" He played innocent.

"You know what! Dont play dumb!"

Nurarihyon gently pushed her down on her back to the bed. She turned even redder.

He proceeded to crawl over her small frame and towered over her. He lowered his head and planted a kiss on that sensitive spot on her neck. Kami, he wanted her - now! She shut her eyes closed, turning her head away.

"You already cut me down on sticks foe one week. Allow me this much." He more like demanded than asked.

The moan that escaped her was more than enough permission to continue his ministrations.

He continued kissing her lavishly on the lips with primal ownership. And all she could do was cling to him, drawing their bodies even closer.

He knew his effect on her. He was Nurarihyon after all. But he knew better and he'd die before he'd admit it, that she has far greater hold of him than anyone on the Gumi would ever thought. She had more effect on him than he could ever have on her. She was like a pot of weed, a puff of coke, a stash of heroin, a bottle of pills. She was addicting. And he couldnt have enough of her.

She had that distinct flavor. And it didnt help that the taste of saccharine goodness the bloody cupcake had join into the heady mix.

Absorbed in his thoughts, it took him a moment to comprehend the words she uttered.

"It's sweet." Came her breathless whisper.

He was dumbfounded. He had all this dark and sensual thoughts swirling in his mind and she all but point out the damned fact.

"You sweet-tooth." He teased. She was about to argue but he silenced her protest, sealing her lips with another scorching kiss.

He'd make sure to make her remember, his lips taste far better sweeter than any icing on a damn cupcake.


	2. Cold Nights

**Cold Nights**

Many seasons have passed since the Nura Head and her exchanged vows, became man and wife, and started their lives together.

"Ah...umm...your dinner's getting cold."

He wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her in for a kiss. Wearing a devilish smile, he pushes her down.

"Dont worry, I'll heat things up. Over and over..."

"Now hold on a minute!" She protested. They were having dinner and here he goes again.

"When you make that scary face, it just has the opposite effect on me, you know?"

 _Geez..._

"All it does is make me want you more." He kisses her deeply, stealing the power to resist. "I love you, Yohime." He kissed her on the tip of her nose. "Do you give in?"

"I cant fight against you."

"That's my line. Im a prisoner to your love." Locked in his tender embrace, they shared a long, slow kiss.

"Awww. The food is cold. And I really worked hard to make it too." She pouted after their passionate encounter.

"Please dont make such a pitiful face. It doesnt suit you."

"That's easy for you to say."

"Dont worry about it. Even though it's gotten cold, it's still good because it was made with love." He says and then happily crams his mouth full of cold rice.

 _Im so happy we're able to live together like this and enjoy a calm, stable everyday existence._

Nurarihyon can still be as overbearing as ever, but he's quick to be affectionate too.

Everyday is pure bliss.

However, there is one thing that has been bothering her.

.

.

"Yohime?" His soft whisper near her ear woke her, but she didnt move.

"You're asleep, huh?"

Her eyelids rise slowly to reveal Nurarihyon heading out the door of their bedroom.

"Sweetdreams, princess." He softly mutters. With a slightly gloomy look upon his face, he exits the room.

 _He's going out again at this hour._

How long has it been since she's become aware of his night wanderings?

Even though she knew about them, she cant muster the courage to ask what he's doing.

Hagoromo gitsune had been defeated in Kyoto. There was nothing else to be done anymore.

He's used to doing his own thing. He's probably feeling bound by the rules and regulations of being a part of a noble family.

Perhaps he's bored with life in the city? It drives her crazy with anxiety, but that's the only thing that makes sense to her.

She tried to go back to sleep, but the bed feels so empty.

.

.

Night eventually turned to day, and the Supreme Commander of the Nura gumi was still nowhere to be found.

She tried to act cheerful, but her emotions betray her, and tears start to stream down her cheeks.

" You dont need to hide it anymore. We can tell anyway."

"I..." Yohime no longer able to keep it a secret, pour her heart out about the Sodaisho going out to pick fights every night.

"I don't know what he's thinking... He probably regrets getting married to me..."

"Don't believe that for a second Yohime! I cant think of a man on this earth that wouldnt be happy to be your husband." Karasu-tengu chimed in.

"I'll never forgive him! How dare he make you cry, Yohime." Setsura was angry.

Gyuuki cast his eyes towards the ground and hands her a handkerchief.

"I cant stand to see you cry. Please close your eyes and wipe the tears away." His expression was a little curt, but his kindness soothed her pain a little.

"Princess Yo, dont worry. Im going to give him a piece of my mind." Setsura offered.

A small smile graced her lips. Knowing the fierce yuki-onna, she might do just that.

"Im sorry to make you guys worry."

"There's no need to apologize, Princess Yo."

"But it's my fault that... Excuse me! I need to get some fresh air."

She hurried outside so no one will be able to see the tears gushing from her eyes. She sat on the wooden floors just outside the shoji doors.

The household youkais gave her privacy. The ice youkai turned to her direction, gave her a reassuring smile and then set out to look for the Yakuza lord.

 _What the hell is he thinking? Going out every night and leaving his new bride home alone?_

 _That Nurarihyon!_

Setsura would freeze his balls off when she sees him.

.

.

"Such a sorrowful face does not befit a lady like you."

She looked up to see the Keikan's 13th Head, inside his floating chariot, glancing outside its window.

He dispelled the incantations and the vehicle disappeared into a puff of smoke.

"It's because of stupid stunts like this that I still hold out hope for us." The chinky eyed, pale-skinned man chimed.

"You're awfully bold, Keikan! Yohime is a newly wed!" Karasu-tengu appeared from the roof, pointing his staff at the trespasser.

A moment later, the shoji doors opened revealing Gyuuki.

The youkai of the main house had clearly sensed the Keikan's arrival.

"Wha-! Dont start spreading such rumors." The heir raised both hands in fake submission. He wasnt the 13th Family Main branch head for nothing. He can take them down. But he didnt come here to fight.

"I'll never forgive Nurarihyon for making you cry, Yohime. But I think things arent as simple as they appear."

"What do you mean?"

"He might be a womanizing playboy, but he's not that stupid. There must be a reason he's acting the way he is."

"You might be right." Gyuuki acknowledged. "I have no doubt that Nurarihyon truly cares about you."

The stoic youkai remembered how his young lord carelessly went to Kyoto just to save the human girl. "There's probably a logical explanation behind his madness. Please believe in your husband."

"Actually, there is." The youkai exterminator spilled the beans.

.

When he didnt return home, she was so full of worry and regret that she couldnt sleep a wink.

Not being able to bear just sitting around anymore, she put on some clothes and rush out the house.

Being that it was late into the night, the streets are barren and a little scary.

She found out from the Keikan Lord that a smaller youkai faction had been wrecking havoc in town. Her husband didnt want her involved since she will be most likely targeted by the enemies.

 _He's fighting again, isn't he?_

"It's still too dark for you to be up and about princess." She heard the Keikan floating above head.

"Take me to him." She didnt ask, she demanded.

.

.

This is his town. His territory. His turf. This is where his subordinates reside. Where his nakama lives. Where he and Yohime will build a family.

And he will not allow anyone to destroy that. Not even just to try.

"Hmm. You talk a big game but your skills are pathetic." The enemy taunted. "Lord of Pandemonium? Tch. You only won against Kyoto because you had the Keikan's help."

"Why, you little prick-!"

 _He rushes to the enemy without having any regards for my feelings_.

"Nura-sama!"

Her outcry had him stop mid-attack. His sword hand, bearing Nenekimaru hang in the air.

"Yohime? What are you-?" The shocked look on his face was replaced by irritation when he saw who she came with.

"Keikan!" The enemy now forgotten, he reprimanded the chinky-eyed man. "Why'd you bring her here?"

"You owe her an explanation."

He looked her way only to see her forlorn face. Guilt immediately hit him. It was worse than having his heart torn and eaten by the demon fox in Kyoto.

He jumped to where she was standing. He reahed out and softly touched her cheeks with his fingertips.

"I can see traces of the tears that ran down your face. I made you cry."

"Save the drama!" The enemy interrupted. "My comrades had already began ransacking the nearby villages. The clan you so love will soon fall into ashes." The youkai menacingly laughed and disappered.

Panic gripped him.

"I'll take care of her." The Keikan offered. "Go."

"Even if you dont trust me right now, there's nothing else I can do. Forgive me Yohime."

He said with a fragile voice and then disappeared into the dawn.

Nura-sama...

.

.

The rest of the Nura Gumi upon orders had dispersed to even out the attacks instigated by the enemies.

It was gruesome and some civilians had to be evacuated.

Yohime helped facilitate the humans involved by the reckless attacks.

She healed the wounded. Be it humans and youkais.

"Sodaisho!" Nattou Kozou announced from afar.

"Supreme commander, Im glad you're okay." Karasu tengu cried comical tears.

"How's everyone?"

"The injured had all been patched up. The others are helping the civilians tidy up the damages."

"Is that so? Then, well and good-OOUUUCCHHCH!"

The lord of pandemonium didnt get to finish hi sentence when the Yuki-onna smacked him upside the head. "You bloody idiot!" She wasnt contented so she landed him a kick at the back and sent him flying towards his wife.

"Oof. That woman!" The Nura head lay on the ground, beaten. "What's the big deal Setsu-"

"You deserve it."

"Eh? Yohime?"

He is so careless. He's injured and all he thinks about is everyone's well-being. That would have been good if he were single. But he is married now. And he had to learn to think of her feelings more often.

Nonetheless, she squatted down in front of him and held out her hand.

He pulled his away. Yes, he deserved to be kicked in the ass. And no, he doesnt deserve her healing.

"Let me heal your wound." She all but shout. Earning the dumbfounded looks of all the NuraGumi.

"I wont take no for an answer." She pouted and grabbed his arm.

"You've got sass, Yohime." Their unlikely ally jibed.

"Shut your trap Keikan." Nurarihyon was still irritated that the 13th head brought Yohime to where the fight was.

He pushed himself off the ground and sat upright.

"Now stop it with that sad face. When I see you like that, it's the worst thing in the world for me."

"I dont know what kind of guy you think I am, but even though you are my wife, I wont put up with your nagging." He says as if annoyed. He then lets out a deep breath.

He stood and straightened himself. She followed suit. "We're done talking. I dont want to fight with you right now."

Yohime looked back and mouthed a thank you towards the Keikan's direction. He only winked back at her.

"I said let's go." He recklessly grabbed her hand and without another word, they head home to the mansion atop the hill.


End file.
